By a Cold No Less!
by haikomori
Summary: Lightning Farron bows to no one! Except for the terrors of a...cold? Just her luck! But with Hope as her caretaker, is it really so bad? Part Two: Great, now Hope's sick. And a sick Hope can't seem to shut up. And Light's face gets redder and redder!
1. By a Cold No Less!

**So, after writing something as dead depressing as Never Gone, and being hit with inspirational plot bunnies out of nowhere (at 4:00 a.m.), this little one-shot came out of my head. It's a little short, but I had to get it out. Even though I always seem to have something about these two. But that's good right? I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

Claire "Lightning" Farron was known by all as the embodiment of strength. She had climbed through the ranks of the Guardian Corp. after her parents deaths, taking care of her sister along the way. She had been branded a l'Cie, and with the help of some very important and precious people, had managed to defeat some great fal-Cie, ushering in a new age for Cocoon's citizens. She was now helping the people to rebuild while juggling some complicated relationships that had become not so complicated and she was still trying to deal with it. To be fair, admitting to love someone who was seven years younger than her after they had chased her for years had caused a little whirlwind in her head. But she had plowed through.

Oh yes, Lightning had managed it all and then some. She could stand tall and proud of what she had achieved. She could live proudly knowing that she had achieved the impossible-

-only to be taken down by a freaking cold.

"This is ridiculous." Lightning grumbled in her bed, twisting the sheets and glaring daggers of death at her caretaker. It was a wonder that he didn't burst into flames. But no, Hope Estheim, now a healthy and handsome man of twenty-one, only gave her a cheeky smile, even sticking his tongue out at her before cleaning up more of the tissues.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Hope said, sounding far too happy with her ordeal.

"Come over here and say that." she snapped, itching to let out her frustrations. She tossed again, unable to get her achy bones comfortable, and sent several more used tissues careening over the edge of her bed. Hope rolled his eyes and came to pick them up, giving her another smile.

"All right. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He nuzzled against her cheek, his platinum locks just tickling her nose.

Lightning said nothing, only glaring harder at him. This-this boy-no man. Yes, man now, could still be such a brat! What she wouldn't do to just-just-

"Ah-Ah-Ahchoo!" Lightning lifted her face into the air, sniffling, and allowed her head to fall back down on the pillow. Hope bit his lip, taking her appearance in. Her usually well kept hair was in tangles from her constant tossing and turning, some even sticking up at the top of her head. Her nose was a bright red from constant tissue use and her horrid cold, and her eyes had dark circles under them. Her face was paler than usual, and she looked all around miserable. And as much fun as it was to tease her, seeing Lightning like this was a little disconcerting.

"I think you need another dose..." he mumbled, looking back at the door. He should have grabbed the cold medicine while he was in the bathroom getting more tissues. Some caretaker...

"It's fine." Lightning said, turning over and away from him.

"Oh come on. Who's being the brat now? I don't care if you don't think you need it, it will help you get better faster." Hope shook his head before crouching next to Lightning on the bed, "Come on. For me?" Lightning rolled back over and looked at him with weary eyes.

"That won't work every time."

"As long as it works now..." Lightning only gave him a weak glare as he made his way to the bathroom, coming back only moments later with the cough medicine. He set the bottle on the table, taking the small cup and pouring the amount Lightning would need inside. Triple checking that it was the right amount, he sat on the bed and shook her shoulder. Lightning opened her eyes, looking a little dazed, but once she saw the dark liquid in the cup, her brow furrowed.

"That's not the one I meant."

"Cherry flavor kid's cold medicine isn't really going to cut it. Seriously Light, is this why you avoid colds? You suddenly regress into a-" he stopped at the look of death she gave him, hastily choking the words back down, "On second thought, just sit up." But Lightning made no effort to move. Taking a deep, calming breath, Hope set the cup down on the table and propped Lightning on her pillows. He reached for the cup, ready to give it to her, but she kept her mouth tightly closed.

"Really Light?"

"I'll get better on my own." she said. Hope was amazed. She hadn't moved her lips at all.

"And you'll get better even faster with this." Hope said, grabbing the cup and putting it to her lips. Lightning only gave him a dead stare, as if daring him to try it. He gave another frustrated sigh, looking up at the cream ceiling before glancing down at the medicine.

Nodding to himself, Hope opened his mouth and took the medicine, letting the contents swish in his mouth. He held back the grimace and overwhelming need to spit. So nasty! He looked at Lightning, satisfied with her surprised look, before diving in for a kiss. She let out a gasp and he fed her the medicine, backing away as she began to sputter. She gave him a withering look and swallowed, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up to her sickly face.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Light?" She only opened her mouth and breathed on him, the smell of the medicine still lingering, and then she coughed on him as an afterthought. He broke away, falling to the floor with a hard thud, and looked at her in absolute horror.

"Wh-What the hell!"

"I gift for the medicine." she said, smiling in satisfaction and fixing herself on the bed. She pulled the pillows down so that she could lay comfortably, then pulled up the rest of the covers.

"Thanks. I love getting colds."

"No problem."

She smirked when she heard his frustrated growl, but then the bed dipped and she opened one bleary eye. "What are you doing?" she asked. Hope was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, hands outstretched as his sides, and looking at nothing in particular. He looked back at her and grinned.

"Staying here. You need me. I need you..." his cheeks started to redden and he plowed on, "I mean, who else can put up with you when you're like-Uh!" he let out a puff of air as he was pulled onto the bed. He felt his face heat up more and looked at her, meeting very tired eyes. "C-Claire."

"All right then." Hope blinked, clearly stunned, but slowly relaxed as Lightning pulled the blankets around them. He felt her hot body as her arms wound around his waist, and was close to a heart attack as she curled against him, "But don't whine if you get sick."

"R-Right..." he let out a nervous breath and smiled, "Just get some rest Light. I'll be right here."

"...I know..." Hope felt his heart swell at the words, a small smile on his face as he felt Lightning relax against him.

Lightning hated the thought of being taken down. _And by a cold no less! How humiliating!_ But as she listened to Hope's steady breathing, the medicine slowly working its way through her, she couldn't stop a smile of her own. Colds sucked no matter what.

But this wasn't so bad.


	2. How'd you get the flu?

**So yeah, I'm a total liar. I said that this was a one shot, but then I got some wicked fanart from denebtenoh! It was the first art for a story of mine, and it was so pretty and awesome! And she wanted more, so here it is! I hope you like it, and thank you again for the awesome piece of art! I loved it! You guys want to see it? Well here you are, just remove the spaces!**

**http : /denebtenoh . deviantart . com/#/d2uow5h **

**Awesome right? Enjoy!**

* * *

"How the hell do you have the flu?" Lightning said, slipping the thermometer out of his mouth and glaring at the number. She sighed when she saw the number flashing, shaking the thing and putting it beside the bed. "You're well over one hundred. I still don't understand how you got the flu."

Hope growled, peeking out from under the numerous blankets he had cocooned himself in, "It's not like I wanted it! Besides, _you_ were the one who coughed on me."

"I also said not to whine. And this is the _flu_, not a cold."

Hope rolled his eyes before disappearing under the blankets again, "Doesn't matter, I still blame you." he said, voice muffled under the mountain of warmth. Taking a deep breath to keep her frustration in check, she reached for the bottom of the blanket mountain and ripped them all up, exposing Hope. He yelped and tried to take them back from her, only to fall pathetically back to the bed in exhaustion. He groaned, running a hand through his messy locks, before pressing the pillow to his face.

"Trying to smother yourself?" Lightning asked lightly, although she was already reaching for her bag. When she had gotten the call that Hope was sick, she was...worried. Not that she'd let anyone know. That would put a dent in her image, make the others think she'd gone too soft. But when Serah had given her the bag of medicines when she announced she suddenly had to go out, she had a feeling her mask hadn't quite been in place.

Hope had a tendency to do that to her.

"Take this, it will help you feel a little better." she said, pulling out a potion and trying to make him sit up. He grumbled, trying to push her away before letting out a series of strong coughs. It wracked his body, making him hunch over and try to lessen the pain, and he let his head fall limply to his side when they finally stopped. Lightning sighed, but the worry in her eyes was evident, even if she tried to hide it with frustration and anger.

"Always have to take it the extra mile Hope?" she tried, sitting him up again. He gave her a weak smile, trying to reach for the blankets.

"I was going to one up you sooner or later Light..." he said, eyes drooping. She bit her lip and uncorked the potion, tilting his head slightly.

"Come on Hope. Just...drink a little."

"Kay..." He blinked at her, eyes unfocused as she tilted the potion in his mouth. He sputtered slightly before drinking it down, giving another groan once the thing was gone. "Freezing..." he mumbled, reaching for the blankets.

"No Hope. You just have the chills. Blankets would be a bad idea."

"I'm cold!" he whined, rolling away from her and reaching for the blankets again. She yanked him away, ignoring his whimper, and forced him back on the bed.

"You can have one blanket. Only one." She grabbed one of the blankets off the floor and handed it to him, watching as he quickly wrapped it around himself. He groaned, pressing harder against his pillow and shivering like crazy.

"Still cold."

"No you aren't Hope." She sat beside the bed and swept his bangs out of his face, the sweat from his forehead making them cling to his skin, "You're sweating a lot...I'll be back." She rose before he could respond, but Hope could hear the sound of running water a few seconds later. She returned with a rag in her hands, folding it neatly before laying it across his forehead. Hope flinched at the touch, letting out a hiss.

"Too cold!" he cried, tossing it off.

"Hope..."

But he continued to thrash around in his bed, quickly becoming entangled by the blankets. Lightning reached over to stop him and his delirious frenzy, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed before he could hurt himself. She loomed over him, giving him the most intimidating glare she could muster. "You are sick Hope. Very sick. You are going to stay in bed, take whatever medicine I give you, only use one blanket, and keep that cold compress on your head, got it? I don't want to hear you whining because of some cold and what the hell is so funny!"

Hope just grinned at her, eyes glazed over, and he lifted his head so that their faces were only inches apart, "Light...Light! Look, look what position we're in! I didn't know you wanted to go _there_ Light." Lightning raised an eyebrow before she checked her position, eyes widening in horror. She pushed herself away from him, her cheeks on fire, and she was secretly glad that Hope seemed to out of it to notice.

"My, my Light!" he continued, cackling, "I didn't know you'd take advantage of a sick person like that. I mean, you always seemed so proper." He sat up and gave her a goofy smile, tilting his head from side to side. He giggled, putting a hand to his mouth, and leaning in. "But if you ask me, it's pretty sexy! I mean, just think about it! Not like I'd say no!" Hope fell back, laughing his ass off, but it quickly turned into coughs, the harsh sound echoing in the room. It was the only thing that kept Light from maiming him.

"Hope, I'm going to-"

"You're so pretty Light." he said, smiling once he was sure his coughing has stopped, "I love it when you're holding me. Even if it's all dominatrix like." Lightning sighed and sat more comfortably on the bed, pushing Hope back down as he made to rise. She looked away, not wanting the sick Hope to see her blush. Why did he have to say things like that? It made her face get all hot and her heart would start beating like crazy. It was...weird to have him say it. But at the same time..she kind of liked it.

She gasped when she felt his arms wrap around her. His hot breath ghosted her neck, making her shiver, and he giggled again. "Should I call you ma'am?"

Lightning felt her eye twitch, quickly reminded that Hope was sick, and shoved him back into bed, wrapping the blankets around him. She grabbed the bag by the bed and took out another vial of medicine. "This should relieve your symptoms." she said dryly, lifting his head up and forcing the liquid down. Hope gave another cough before laying back in bed, staring at her. "Go to sleep." she ordered. _Before I kill you._ She added in her head.

"Okay..." He forced his hands out of the blanket, spreading his arms wide and smiling, "But I want a hug!"

"What?"

"Hug!" he said, still giggling like mad. "Hug! Hug! C'mon, you know you want to Light!"

"No Hope. You're delirious and I might catch your illness. Just go to sleep."

"_Please?_" He blinked his shining green eyes at her, face the perfect shade of pink, and his lip formed a pout, "I want a hug."

_I will not give in. I know better than that! He's just sick and delirious and he won't remember any of this. I don't care how much he bats his eyes, or how cute he looks when he pouts! I'm a soldier dammit! Immune to all of that-_

"Please Claire. I promise, just one hug? I'll go to-to sleep..." His eyes started to drop, Hope finally passing out, but Lightning stopped him before he could hit the bed. Her face was beet red as she hugged him, the man's body limp in her arms, and she could feel the heat pouring out of him

"How do you do that..." she whispered as she gently lowered him to the pillows, tucking him in the bed. She bit her lip, looking around as if someone was watching before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She stood and stretched, grabbing the bag and preparing to call Serah. She knew she didn't have to stay...but really, what kind of caretaker would she be if she didn't? She had to make sure he'd be okay during the night after all. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Not that she believed it.


End file.
